¿Quien eres tú?
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: La verdad.. no le agradaban ni un poco aquellos extraños. Y mucho menos si trataban tan cariñosamente a Hinata, uno la llamaba mamá y el otro esposa. ¿Como rayos eso podría haber pasado? REGALO para Cani


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Regalo para mi queridísima anju nakahara.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**¿Quién eres?**

…

…

…

La guerra había terminado. Naruto se despertó y miró hacia la montaña con las caras de los Hokages, siempre jurando que logrará su sueño. Pero no parece la misma, lleva pintadas las caras. No pudo evitar sonreír, le recordaba a si mismo cuando era un pequeño niño.

Pero ¿Quién pudo pintarlas?

Salió de su casa a caminar un poco y observar la aldea. Ahora con la aldea reconstruida no había mucho que hacer y las misiones escaseaban. Estaba tan aburrido que cerró los ojos mientras seguía caminando.

Fue cuando al doblar por una esquina chocó con alguien. Cayó al suelo molesto y le gritó a la persona. Abrió los ojos y observó a un niño pequeño. Por un momento se sintió perdido. Ese niño se parecía a alguien…

El niño se sobaba la cabeza mientras gimoteaba. Naruto lo observó mejor, era rubio con el cabello ondulado. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que tenía ojos de un azul parecido a los suyos.

― ¡¿Qué me ves?! ―le gruñó el pequeño.

―Mira tu camino, niño.

El niño cubrió su rostro con sus manos e intentaba no llorar.

Naruto se sintió de alguna forma identificado con él y le habló.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

―Me perdí… yo estaba con papá y…

―Estás de suerte…

― ¿Eh?

―No tengo nada que hacer, así que te voy a ayudar. No llores…

El pequeño lo miró desde el suelo y se limpió las lágrimas. Se levantó del suelo y camino al lado del muchacho. Extendió la mano, estando tan acostumbrado a siempre ir de la mano con su padre.

Naruto miro su acción y el pequeño enseguida quito la mano. Es que ese muchacho le recordaba a alguien…

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó el niño.

―Yo te pregunte primero.

―Mi nombre es Bolt.

― ¿Bolt? sabes que significa tornillo.

―Sí, lo sé.

― Que nombre más feo, tus padres no deben quererte.

― ¿Tu que sabes? No hables mal de mis papás. Además mi nombre es en honor de mi tío.

―Perdón.

―Y ¿tú cómo te llamas?

―Mi nombres es…

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando apareció Konohamaru enfrente de ellos.

―Hay intrusos en la aldea, Naruto-niichan.

―Intrusos… que clase de intrusos.

"¿Naruto?" pensaba Bolt.

― ¿Quién es ese niño? Se parece a…

―Luego te digo Konohamaru.

Los tres corrieron con Konohamaru enfrente dirigiéndolos.

…

…

…

La mañana era muy hermosa así que había decidido salir a dar un paseo antes de ir hacia su objetivo. Suspiro nostálgica. Había pasado un año de la guerra. Como pasaba el tiempo, un año de la muerte de su querido primo.

Se dirigió hacia la florería de los Yamanaka para ir por flores para la tumba de su primo, entro y compró un ramo de girasoles, sabía que a su primo le gustarían.

―Hinata.

Justo después de salir de la florería escucho a alguien decir su nombre. Parecía la voz de Naruto pero a la vez diferente.

Hinata giro completamente para ver quién estaba detrás llamándola.

Casi le dio un infarto. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Tanto fue el susto que los girasoles terminaron en el piso.

El hombre enfrente la observo fijamente mientras ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

―Que linda eres.

―Yo… ―las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

El hombre que le hablaba se parecía demasiado a Naruto, pero definitivamente no era él. Tenía el cabello más corto y era mucho más alto que su amor platónico. Debía ser un sueño.

―No te asustes. No te hare nada.

El extraño se acercó y tomo las flores del piso para luego dárselas a ella. La tomo de la cintura mientras el rostro de Hinata enrojecía a niveles insospechados. Él acercó su rostro a ella y las piernas ya le estaban fallando.

― ¡Eh! ―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar teniéndolo tan cerca.

―Girasoles, mis favoritos.

― ¿Qui… quien es usted?

―Por Kami sama no me trates con tanta formalidad. Es más, vamos a comer ramen.

― ¿Qué?

Hinata ya no pudo decir más, ya era arrastrada por tan singular persona. Le tenía cierto miedo pero no entendía porque le agradaba tanto.

Casi lloraba ante sus abrazos e incluso llegó a besarla. No entendía porque le estaba gustando tanto. Si era un extraño y al único que amo fue a Naruto.

…

…

…

Ya habían revisado varias partes de la aldea y no encontraban nada extraño. Bolt ya se estaba desesperando. Ese chico no lo estaba ayudando a encontrar a su padre.

Cruzaron por el puesto de comida. Y ambos gritaron.

― ¡Ramen! ―chillaron ambos rubios.

Konohamaru los miró, realmente se parecían mucho.

―Y si comemos un poco, tengo hambre. Luego buscamos a tu padre ¿de acuerdo?

Bolt asintió feliz, también tenía hambre. Caminaron hacia el puesto cuando el grito del niño casi les revienta los tímpanos a los dos jóvenes a su lado.

― ¡Mamá!

El pequeño corrió hacia una joven que se encontraba sentada junto a un hombre. Naruto por un momento se sintió aliviado de haber ayudado al niño y librarse de él. Hasta que escucho una dulce voz.

― ¿Mamá? ―le pregunto débilmente ella al niño que se negaba a soltarla.

― ¿Hinata es su mamá?

Naruto observo la escena tan extraña. El niño abrazaba felizmente a Hinata mientras la llamaba mamá. Al lado de ella se encontraba un personaje tan rubio como el niño y de ojos azules. Además vestía de negro y naranja.

"Tiene buen gusto" pensaba el rubio. Pero estaba olvidando lo más raro. ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata fuera la madre del niño? ¿Ese tipo sería su esposo?

Pero… no se suponía que ella a quien quería era a él. Un sentimiento empezó a crecer en su interior y no le agradaba nada.

―Hinata, debes comer ―se dirigió a ella el hombre.

― ¡Papá! ―chilló de nuevo el niño abalanzándose sobre el hombre.

Este lo recibió feliz en sus brazos apretándolo en un cariñoso abrazo. Los demás observaban a aquellos dos extraños.

―Bolt, como siempre me debes una explicación.

―Perdón papá. Perdón por desobedecerte. Me perdí, estaba asustado.

―Ya, ya pasó.

El hombre le acariciaba el cabello rubio tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

― ¿Ya viste a mamá?

―Sí, es tan linda ―decía el niño ahora en brazos de su padre mientras veían a Hinata quien se sonrojaba más y seguía sin entender.

Para Naruto fue demasiado. Con las palabras de esos dos confirmaba sus sospechas. ¿Hinata era esposa del mayor y madre del pequeño? Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y cayó al piso derrotado.

Hinata al verlo corrió hacia él.

―Mira, Bolt yo era tan tonto.

El niño solo reía a carcajadas junto a su padre.

Ante las risas Naruto despierta ahora en los brazos de Hinata quien lo mira angustiada.

― ¿Estas bien Naruto kun?

―No, ¿Quiénes son esos dos?

―Yo… no lo sé.

―Pues yo no voy a perder ante él.

―No puedes ganarme, niño ―le respondió el hombre a Naruto.

―No le ganaras a papá ―lo secundó el pequeño.

―Soy más alto, fuerte, inteligente y guapo que tú ―dijo burlándose de Naruto mientras el hijo de éste reía sin parar.

―Cierra el pico y deja de molestar a Hinata.

―No quiero, ella es mi esposa.

Ahora si Naruto casi sacaba espuma de la boca. Estaba furioso. ¿Esposa? ¿Mamá?

Una luz muy fuerte los interrumpió antes de empezar a pelear. Un oyó se formó en una cerca y de allí salieron una mujer con una niña en brazos.

―Bolt ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que dejes de jugar con esos jutsus raros? Y tú, cariño tenemos una plática pendiente.

―Mi amor, perdónanos. Debía seguir a Bolt. Imagínate que se perdiera aquí solo.

La mujer era alta y hermosa. Quien miraba enojada a los dos rubios. La niña en sus brazos era muy parecida a ella solo que tenía los ojos azules. Pronto su madre la bajo y ella corrió hacia el hombre.

―Papá.

―Hija, ¿Qué pasa?

―Tenía miedo de no volver a ver a papá.

La niña lloraba mientras el hombre la abrazaba y palmeaba suavemente su espalda.

―Ya no llores Himawari o harás llorar a papá también.

Ahora los dos lloraban mientras Bolt iba hacia la mujer recién llegada y se colgaba de su falda. El niño se estaba esforzando para no llorar, también.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata observaban desde el piso semejante espectáculo de esa peculiar familia. Todos lloraban, menos la mujer.

Ella los miró y se acercó.

―Naruto kun…

Fue lo que dijo mientras continuaba acercándose. Hinata se abrazó aún más del rubio. No le agradaba la mirada que ella le daba a Naruto.

Y Naruto por su parte se sentía hipnotizado por ella. Su cara se coloreo y mostraba una cara graciosa.

―"Naruto kun" cuantos recuerdos ¿no cariño? ―hablo el hombre con su hija en sus brazos y su hijo a un lado de él.

―Si ―fue lo único que ella contestó.

―Hinata, debes ser fuerte y esperar. Muchas cosas buenas te esperan ―hablo mirándola con cariño.

Luego vio a Naruto sonriéndole.

―Naruto kun, es bueno volver a verte.

Ninguno pudo responderle nada y menos cuando ella los abrazó a ambos. Un sonido extraño termino de confundirlos.

―Papá… es tu celular ―dijo Bolt.

El hombre tomó el pequeño aparato y empezó a hablar.

―Vámonos, es de la oficina.

―Adiós… papá y mamá ―dijo la niña a Naruto y Hinata mientras se despedía con la manita.

Él realizo unos jutsus extraños y el portal se volvió a abrir. Las cuatro personas entraron y desaparecieron dejando asombrados a los dos jóvenes.

― ¿Qué fue eso?

―No sé…

―Espera… el niño te llamaba mamá y la niña me dijo papá. Entonces…

Los dos se abrazaron más fuerte y gritaron.

― ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Mientas sonaba la música de la dimensión desconocida.

―Hey, ustedes ¿son novios? ―dijo Konohamaru.

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que estaban tan juntos casi a punto del beso.

Hinata solo pudo ver las nubes antes de caer al piso.

―Konohamaru, eres un idiota ―gritaba Naruto mientras trataba de despertar a Hinata.

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Este fic fue hecho especialmente para una amiga del grupo de face. Nunca había estado tan feliz de perder una apuesta xD. Espero que te guste, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre los personajes en un viaje en el tiempo. Fue difícil y sé que te prometí dos, pero al final decidí incluir tanto a Bolt como al Naruto adulto en un fic. Temía no terminar los dos.<p>

Fue divertido después de todo, y los créditos de esta historia también para ella quien me dio la idea. Para ti, Cani "anju nakahara"

Ya tengo página en **Facebook**. Los invito a que se pasen por ahí donde poco a poco iré agregando más fics y demás. Me pueden encontrar exactamente igual que aquí como **Rosihyuuga**.

Adiós Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.


End file.
